insidetheboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Fran Madaraki
Skills Fran's skills are somewhat extensive. She's a frightfully good doctor... and frightful is probably the best way to put it. See, she places a very high value on human life. And life is anything that can breathe and think, even limitedly! Therefore, Fran thinks that even if it's just a head in stasis it's better than a dead human... she'll preserve that life to the best of her abilities. It was much easier back home, to be sure, since her lab had what she needed to do practically anything biologically plausible, from cloning to reviving a dead body. Even now, though, if a head was severed from its body, as long as it still has consciousness (before loss of oxygen, about 30 seconds after decapitation) Fran can reconnect it to a body where there is still blood pumping and practically revive the person. And that's practically any body with a mammalian makeup; one of her best friends was a man whose head she connected with a cat's body. She's also a good 'normal' surgeon and can sew living people back together and preform nearly any cosmetic surgery given the right tools. Being technically not alive, Fran's also got a bit of skill from that. As long as she still has one arm attatched to her torso, she can sew herself back together (as evidenced by her appearance, doing this happens pretty often). Not only that, but if she has spare human parts - usually extra arms - she can usually attatch them to herself and use them as well as long as she hooks them up to the right nerves. Of course she does have weaknesses, such as that she has a tendency to fall apart when her strings start wearing out and she needs to sew herself back together completely once every few months. She's not stronger than a human being. If her body were crushed or burned, she would have to get a new one and that would be hard, and if her head was destroyed in either of those ways or by being exploded for example she'd be killed for good. And she does need oxygen. Also, in most cases she absolutely refuses to kill or injure people and when she cries a lot her eyes fall out. Personality Fran has a bubbly personality and an exuberance for life and science that somehow spills over in creepy ways. She believes that life is extremely valuable and will do everything she can to preserve a human alive, even when they would much rather have died. And she also likes to experiment on humans to see what can be done with them... of course, none of her experiments ever die, because that would be horrible. They're usually kept in glass jars after a while, of course, but they're not dead. Science is way too important to her to let something interesting get lost... dissection for information is one of her favorite pastimes. Because the information will benefit humanity in general, even if it doesn't benefit the human she just 'fixed'. And there's nothing wrong with helping humanity, so there's nothing wrong with putting a human brain into a squid's body, right? The very notion that someone cold disapprove of her actions is... horrifying! Other than her passion for rearraging body makeup, Fran's a very sweet girl. She's tender-hearted and can't stand to see people crying, especially children, and she doesn't like it when people run away from her and call her a monster. When her feelings have been hurt she tends to cry it out pretty quickly and move on. While she does have a bit of a hard streak in her (like making sure her little sister didn't kill anyone by putting an electric shocker in her brain) she generally hates seeing people suffer and doesn't realize that she causes it pretty often. Fran's also in love with love: just say you want something for love (fatherly, motherly, sisterly, brotherly, romanticly... it doesn't matter!) and she will do it. Even without the money that she seems to really like. She's a romantic and loves the idea of couples being together forever, especially when they're in the same body! Because that's just more perfect! Appearance Fran's a pretty cute girl, if you can ignore the fact that she looks something like Frankenstein's monster. She has long, straight blonde hair falling to about her mid-back and big brown eyes which tend to fall out. She's slender without much of a womanly figure, stands about 5'5, and she has a constant smile. Which just happens to also look something like the infamous Glasgow smile, since her jaw originally didn't come with her head and is sewn on around her mouth up to her ears. She's covered with stitches everywhere else, too, most noticably above her left eyebrow and around her neck a few times. Her arms are made of about ten pieces each (excluding her puzzle-like hands) and her torso is similarly sewn together. For some reason she has a large silver bolt on either side of her head, just above her ears. She's generally dressed in a professional-looking skirt and blouse, usually with a cape, and sometimes can be found in a white lab coat. Relationships Medusa Gorgon - Coming Soon! Judge Death - She doesn't like him. He kills people for no reason, which Fran does not approve of. Also he tried to murder her, which she definitely did not approve of. She's just lucky she was built to be taken apart. Dean Winchester - Coming Soon, although it's definite that he doesn't approve of people with two heads. Billyboy - Coming Soon, although it's already known that she finds him extraordinarily rude. History On a dark and stormy night sometime in the late 1900s, in a mansion on an isolated, remote part of the island of Honshuu in Japan, Professor Naomitsu Madaraki worked feverishly on his newest creation. He'd already created artifical life, but this time he was working to make something to benefit the world. Something that would work right for science, for the good of humanity. And his creation came to life under his hands, and as he was in a Mary Shelley phase at the moment, he named the girl he made Fran. Fran was programmed to help humans, no matter the cost to them or herself. She treated the professor like her father, doting on him and following his every order. And then suddenly he disappeared to travel the world for new experimental materials, leaving Fran to daydream about his return and how proud he would be of her accomplishments. Those accomplishments were pretty extensive, since she became (in)famous in a matter of years. She was an amazing surgeon, and could do practically any task handed to her. Unfortunately, she also liked to experiment on humans, leading to her having several peculiar companions around her lab. Like the butler with a dog's head, and her friend Okita, who used to be a man but is now also a cat. She didn't always get along with everybody, especially when she did things like clone them (the only time she willingly let someone die was then, since the clones self-duplicated at a rate that they'd take over the planet in less than a year) or sew them to their sons. Life had a pretty nice routine to it, never dull. It grew even less dull when one day a small girl dressed in black showed up, for a while acting like she wanted to kill Fran but eventually revealing that she was the Professor's newer "daughter", and like a good big sister Fran took her in. Even though they had had a rather rough introduction, they got used to each other. The girl, Veronica, had used to be the Professor's bodyguard and she took on the task of defending Fran's lab. It did seem to require a good deal of defense, much to Fran's confusion. One day in the middle of what started like a normal day of work, just after she had gotten back from an episode with some rampaging mascots at a grisly amusement park, Fran suddenly found herself caught in peculiar black tangles. She called for someone to come see the tentacles (science!)... but then she wasn't even in Japan anymore. Pandora History Fran honestly doesn't mind being in Pandora. She's been there a month or two, but she's not too interested in getting out. After all, she has a good job as a Surgeon at the Hospital, a nice big house with delightful things inside it (though it's not anywhere near as nice as her lab back home) and there is so much to explore there. So many people to assist! In late May, she was investigating a loss of corpses (that's something she keeps tabs on, believe me) and came across a singularly unpleasant individual who was causing them. This caused bad things which haven't like happened yet but will happen soon.